


A Calming Presence

by blk0912



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barson, Barsonoah, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blk0912/pseuds/blk0912
Summary: Noah gets sick and Olivia is worried. When Rafael finds out, he vows to take care of both of them.
Relationships: Noah Porter Benson & Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba & Noah Porter Benson, Rafael Barba & Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that I have other fics to be working on, and that his particular...trope, I guess...has been done before. But my muse demanded this be written. Takes place in the latter half of S19. Rafael never left, because I hate that the writers made him do it and will forever want to fix it.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy! (and for those of you following my other fics, I promise I'm working on those) :)

* * *

Walking into her office at the end of a particularly difficult day, Olivia jumped a little when she heard her phone ring. Pulling it out of her pocket, she was only slightly surprised to see Lucy calling. It was about Noah’s bedtime, and sometimes when she worked late, Noah would ask to call to say goodnight.

“Hi, Lucy,” she greeted.

“Liv, I had to take Noah to the hospital,” Lucy immediately told her.

Olivia’s stomach dropped. “What? Why? Is he okay?”

“He wasn’t feeling well all day and then he was having trouble breathing. I gave him his inhaler, but it didn’t help for long. I called his pediatrician and she said to bring him in. She’s on her way here. They’re giving him a higher dose of his medication to help him breathe, and they sedated him to keep him calm, but he kept asking for you and Rafael…”

Olivia thought of her best friend, whom she hadn’t seen in a couple of weeks as he had been busy with his new promotion to Executive ADA and she had buried in paperwork when she wasn’t helping her still short-staffed squad. She still hadn’t replaced Dodds Jr after he’d transferred out of the unit. She had told Dodds Sr that she wanted to choose the new detective herself, but hadn’t had time to look through the files.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” she finally settled on, not wanting to get Noah’s, or her, hopes up that Rafael would be around.

“Room 119.”

“Thanks, Lucy.”

Hanging up, and still waiting for the eternally slow elevator, Olivia noticed that Fin had appeared at her side.

“Noah?” he asked.

“Lucy took him to the hospital.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“I need you to stay here, Fin. You’re in charge.”

Fin sighed, knowing he could do both things but not wanting to argue with Olivia. That was the last thing she needed right now. “Then at least let Carisi or Amanda go with you.”

“I’ll go,” Amanda volunteered as she appeared on Olivia’s other side.

“Carisi and I will hold down the fort,” Fin told Olivia. “Keep us updated on Noah.”

“I will,” Olivia promised, placing a hand on Fin’s arm. “Thank you.”

Fin nodded, watching her and Amanda get on the elevator and the doors close before taking his phone out and dialing a still familiar number.

* * *

Walking into the hospital, Rafael was unsure where he was supposed to go. Walking up to the check-in desk of the ER, he hoped the nurse there would be able to help him.

“Do you need to be seen?” the nurse asked.

Rafael shook his head. “No. I’m looking for…a friend. Noah Benson.”

The nurse was silent as she typed on her computer.

“Your name?” she asked.

“Rafael Barba.”

The nurse nodded, writing his name and Noah’s room number on a nametag before handing it to him.

“Put this on, I’ll take you back.”

“Thank you,” Rafael replied, sticking the nametag to his suit jacket.

* * *

Sitting on the bed next to her son, Olivia ran her hand through his hair as he slept. The doctor had told her they were waiting on the results of a chest x-ray to determine if he had pneumonia again or if it was just a cold that was worsened by the breathing problems he’d had earlier in his childhood, but they wanted to keep him for a few more hours for observation. If he improved, he could go home. If he didn’t or it worsened, they would admit him. A soft knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She thought maybe Amanda had forgotten something when she’d left a few minutes before. Reluctantly leaving Noah’s side, she stood and opened the door.

“Rafa,” she said, relief immediately filling her at the sight of her best friend.

“Fin called,” he told her. “Is Noah okay?”

Instead of answering, Olivia took his hand and led him into the room, shutting the door behind him.

“They sedated him?” Rafael asked.

“He was very upset and panicking, and he needs to sleep. It’s just a light sedation,” Olivia answered, still holding tight to his hand.

Rafael laced his fingers through Olivia’s before asking his next question. “What happened?”

Olivia turned and rested her head on Rafael’s shoulder, bringing her free hand up to the back of his neck and breathing in his familiar calming scent before explaining what Lucy and the doctor had told her.

Rafael wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He loved the little boy lying in the hospital bed and the woman in his arms more than he could ever remember loving anyone else. But now wasn’t the time for such admissions. At least not with words. He would show them by being there for both of them, however they needed him.

“He’ll be okay, _querida_ ,” he whispered softly, the Spanish nickname slipping out unintentionally.

Olivia nodded, smiling a little at the new nickname. It gave her hope that she wasn’t too late, that her best friend, whom she had recently realized she’d been in love with for years, might love her back. She wasn’t going to mention it. She craved his comfort right now and she was afraid he’d leave if she said anything about it.

* * *

A couple of hours later, after learning that Noah did not have pneumonia, but a case of bronchitis that was worsened by previous breathing problems in early childhood, Olivia was told she could take him home. His pediatrician was starting him on a different inhaler medication and had recommended that he take cough medicine and sleep with a humidifier in his room.

“I don’t have any of those things at home,” Olivia said in a slight panic after the doctor left the room. “He used the last of his cough medicine during his last cold and the cord to his humidifier shorted out, so I had to get rid of it.”

“I can go get those things and meet you at your place,” Rafael volunteered. “Or I could call my mom and have her pick them up.”

Olivia turned to look at him. “Do you think she would?”

“I’m sure she would. She’s only met Noah a handful of times, but she already adores him.”

“Okay,” Olivia agreed. She trusted the older woman, although, like Noah, she’d only met her a handful of times. She’d raised her best friend, one of her favorite people. That was all she needed to know.

“I’m going to go call her, I’ll be right back,” Rafael told her, pressing a kiss to her temple as he lifted his arm from her shoulders.

* * *

Walking outside, Rafael took his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed his mother’s number. She answered on the second ring.

“Rafi?” she asked and he could hear the worry in her voice right away.

“I’m okay, Mami,” he told her. “It’s Noah.”

“You sound upset. Is everything okay?”

Rafael ran a hand through his hair as he spoke. “His nanny took him to the hospital earlier tonight. He was having trouble breathing. He has bronchitis. He’s allowed to go home, but he needs cough medicine and a new humidifier and Liv is upset because she doesn’t have either of those at home right now…and I don’t want to leave her alone right now.”

Hearing the worry in her son’s voice, and knowing what both Bensons meant to him, she immediately made her decision. “Send me her address. I’ll go get them and meet you there.”

“ _Gracias,_ Mami.”

* * *

When he walked back into the hospital room, Rafael saw Olivia was now holding Noah’s discharge papers. Noah was awake as well, his eyes lighting up when he saw him.

“Rafa,” he whispered.

“ _Amigo_ , are you feeling better?” he asked as he approached, surprised when Olivia reached for his hand again. She’d been especially tactile with him tonight, but he didn’t mind. He’d been the same way with her.

“A little.”

“Ready to go home?”

Noah nodded, reaching his arms up to Rafael, who immediately scooped him up into his arms. Noah wrapped his legs around Rafael’s waist and his arms around his neck before laying his head on his shoulder. Olivia smiled at them, leaning over to press a kiss to Noah’s head.

“My mom is meeting us at your place,” Rafael told her as she led them out of the room.

“She’s the best.”

“She is.”

* * *

As he and Olivia approached her building, Rafael spotted his mother. She must have been nearby when he called; otherwise she wouldn’t have beaten them there.

“Mami,” he said, getting her attention.

“Rafi,” she replied. “I was dropping off some _arroz con pollo_ at your place when you called. I packed you a bag and got the other things you asked for.”

Olivia took the bags from Lucia, smiling gratefully at the older woman. “Thank you, Lucia. Really. You’re a lifesaver.”

Lucia’s gaze flicked over to her son, who was holding Noah tightly in his arms, looking like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“I know,” Olivia said simply, sharing a smile with the older woman.

“Thank you, Miss Lucia,” Noah’s sleepy voice said, eliciting smiles from the adults.

“You’re welcome, _niño_. Get well soon.”

“Rafa and my mom will take care of me.”

“I’m sure they will.”

“You too?”

“Miss Lucia has to go home, sweet boy,” Olivia tried to explain.

Noah’s face fell and he buried it in Rafael’s shoulder as he began to cry.

“I could stay for a little while, if it would make him feel better,” Lucia said.

“Are you sure?” Olivia asked.

Lucia smiled and nodded, reaching out to run a hand over Noah’s hair. “Shh, _niño_ ,” she said soothingly. “ _No llores_.”

“Come on, _amigo_ ,” Rafael said, pressing a kiss to the top of Noah’s head. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Olivia couldn’t help but smile at the way Noah had clearly charmed both Barbas. She also found Lucia’s motherly presence comforting. With both Rafael and Lucia around, she felt like she could relax a bit and not worry so much. Her son was in good hands.

* * *

“You have a beautiful home, Olivia,” Lucia commented as Rafael took Noah to his room to put him to bed.

“Thank you,” Olivia replied. “Can I get you anything? Coffee?”

“Coffee would be wonderful, thank you.”

Olivia nodded, walking into the kitchen to put away the cough medicine and prepare coffee for herself, Lucia, and Rafael.

“Your son looked rather comfortable being held by mine,” Lucia said as she took a seat at the breakfast bar.

“Rafael is his favorite,” Olivia answered with a small shrug. “I think he even outranks me sometimes.”

“Rafi has never really been comfortable around children.”

“The first time he held Noah, he held him out like he was a bomb about to go off,” Olivia revealed with a laugh. “But then he started coming by more and they started bonding. As Rafa and I got closer, so did he and Noah. And Rafael does the best voices, so he’s Noah’s preferred storyteller.”

“Voices?” Lucia asked.

Olivia set her coffee down on the counter and then motioned for Lucia to follow her. As they neared Noah’s room, they could hear Rafael’s voice. A few moments later, his voice changed and Noah giggled. The two women stood there for a few minutes, listening to Rafael read to Noah, before walking back to the kitchen.

“Well that’s a side to my son I haven’t seen in a very long time,” Lucia revealed.

“Noah loves it.”

* * *

A few minutes later, their conversation was interrupted by Rafael’s arrival in the kitchen. “Noah wants to talk to you,” he told his mother.

“I guess that’s my cue,” Lucia joked, though she smiled as she slid off of the barstool.

Once his mother had left the room, Rafael moved closer to Olivia, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. Olivia responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

“You okay?” he asked softly, reaching up to run a hand through her hair.

“I was so worried about him, Rafa. When Lucy called me, I immediately started to panic.”

“That’s natural.”

“But then I saw you and I immediately started to calm down, to feel better. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I’ll never leave you, _querida_ , I promise.”

Olivia lifted her head and looked into Rafael’s eyes. The eyes that always told her exactly what he was thinking. Lifting one hand to the back of his neck, she pulled him closer and brushed her lips with his. When she felt him raise his hand to cup her cheek, she tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

“I love you,” Rafael whispered when they broke apart a few moments later. “I was on my way here to tell you, to apologize for being so distant lately, when Fin called.”

“I love you, too,” Olivia replied, resting her forehead against his. “I miss working with you, Rafa, but I miss _you_ more. I’m so proud of you for getting that promotion, you deserved it, but I hate that it took you away from here for a while.”

“Not anymore,” Rafael told her. “McCoy asked me to consult on a case in another district. They’d had a lot of turnover and the DA there is a good friend of his. This guy was close to William Lewis level bad and they were concerned they wouldn’t be able to put him away. So I agreed to help.”

“Did you win?”

Rafael flashed her a smirk. “Of course.”

Olivia smiled, leaning in to kiss him again. “There’s the big brass ego I know and love.”

Rafael chuckled, stealing another kiss from her. “You make me feel like I can do anything.”

“You can.”

“With you by my side, sure.”

“Then I’ll never leave it. District Attorney Rafael Barba has a nice ring to it.”

“It does, doesn’t it?”

“Would you really run for DA?”

“Maybe. McCoy said he’s not sure he’ll run again next time, but that’s at least a year away.”

* * *

Entering Noah’s room, Lucia saw him lying in the bed, his trusted stuffed elephant in his arms. Rafael had also gotten the humidifier set up on a chair near the head of the bed.

“ _Niñ_ o, how are you feeling?” she asked, taking a seat on the bed and reaching out to run her hand over his hair.

“Will you sing the song again?” he replied, looking up at her with big, blue eyes.

Lucia thought for a moment about what song he could be talking about. Then she remembered. A few weeks ago, when she had joined him and Rafael at the park, he had fallen and scraped his knee. Between losing his balance and scraping his knee, the little boy had been quite upset. Rafael had held him tightly as Lucia ran a hand soothingly up and down his arm, singing a lullaby that she used to sing to Rafael when he was little.

“Okay, but you need to sleep. You need your rest so you can feel better soon.”

“Okay,” Noah agreed.

Lucia smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to his head before he closed his eyes and she began to sing.

* * *

After watching Noah sleep for a few moments, Lucia stood and closed the door softly behind her. Walking into the living room, she saw Rafael and Olivia cuddled together on the couch, fast asleep. Olivia was curled into Rafael’s side, her head pillowed on his shoulder and his arm curled tightly around her waist. Taking a blanket from a nearby chair, she laid it over them. Quietly grabbing her things, she turned to look at them once more.

“ _Dulces sueños_ ,” she whispered before letting herself out of the apartment.

* * *

Early the next morning, Rafael woke to the sound of crying. Looking down, he saw Olivia was still sleeping. Careful not to wake her, he stood and quickly walked to Noah’s room. When he entered, he saw the boy sitting up in bed, clutching Eddie.

“ _Amigo_ , what’s wrong?” he asked, reaching for the boy.

“Throat hurts again.”

Rafael glanced at his watch. It was past time for the next dose of medicine. “I’ll go get your medicine and some juice.”

Noah nodded, wiping at his tears.

“Hug Eddie tight and I’ll be back soon,” Rafael told him.

* * *

After getting the medicine and juice, Rafael entered Noah’s room and frowned when he heard the boy coughing. Setting the items in his hands on Noah’s bedside table, Rafael rubbed the little boy’s back soothingly. When the coughs subsided, he handed Noah the juice. After taking a couple of sips of the juice, he took his medicine. Rafael remembered the doctor saying something about warm showers and the steam helping with Noah’s breathing, and wondered if that might help the little boy get back to sleep. Scooping the boy up in his arms, he quietly made his way across the hall to the bathroom, setting Noah on the counter while he started the water.

“I don’t want a shower,” Noah said softly.

“You don’t have to shower, _amigo_ ,” Rafael said as he lifted the boy back into his arms. “The steam will help you breathe.”

Noah nodded, trusting Rafael. He laid his head back down on the older man’s shoulder and closed his eyes as he felt Rafael rub his back soothingly, rocking him back and forth as he did so.

“Sing, Rafa,” Noah requested.

Rafael smiled, pressing a kiss to Noah’s forehead before he began to sing the lullaby that, unknown to him, his mother had also sung to the boy earlier in the night. A few minutes later, the boy was asleep. Opening the door, he was surprised to see Olivia standing there, her hand raised to knock.

“Is he okay?” she asked, concerned.

“Fine. I gave him some medicine and some juice, but he was coughing so I thought the steam from a hot shower might help him breathe better.”

“I heard you singing.”

“It’s a lullaby my mom and my _abuelita_ used to sing to me.”

“How does Noah know that song?”

“He was pretty upset after he fell and scraped his knee at the park a couple of weeks ago. My mom sang the lullaby to him and I guess he liked it.”

Olivia nodded, following him to Noah’s room.

* * *

After she tucked Noah in, and Rafael shut off the shower, Olivia led him down the hall to her bedroom.

“Stay?” she asked softly.

“With you? Always,” he answered, capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

Olivia smiled as she pulled away and got into bed beside him.

“Come here, _querida_ ,” Rafael encouraged.

Her smile growing, Olivia moved to curl into Rafael’s side and pillow her head on his shoulder, feeling his arm wrap tightly around her waist the same way it had when they had fallen asleep on the couch earlier.

“ _Te amo_ ,” Rafael whispered. “ _Siempre_.”

“ _También te amo_ ,” Olivia replied, kissing him again. “ _siempre y en todos los sentidos_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally planning a part 2 to this, and I'm not completely happy with it (and considered rewriting it for a second time), but I want to focus on other fics so I'm leaving this chapter as is. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

A couple of months later, as he was working on a particularly difficult case that McCoy had asked him to take, Rafael sighed as he looked around his apartment. Ever since he and Olivia had gotten together, it was rare for them to be apart. They usually spent a few days at her apartment and then a few at his. He told her he’d be working late the next few nights, and while he would love to come over after he was finished, he didn’t want to disturb Noah. He wanted them both here with him all the time. Or he’d move in with them, he didn’t really care. He just wanted to come home to them both every night.

Getting up to refill his scotch, he was surprised to hear a knock at the door. After setting the glass down, he walked to the door to see who had interrupted him. He was surprised to see Olivia and Noah standing there, each with a suitcase by their sides.

“Livia? What are you doing here?” he asked as he opened the door.

Olivia looked a little unsure. She had been expecting Rafael to be happier to see them. She didn’t want to go back to her apartment, not after the night they’d had.

“Well, we decided that, if it’s okay with you, we would spend the week here with you,” she explained.

“There were scary noises at home,” Noah added.

“Scary noises?” Rafael asked, lifting Noah into his arms and grabbing his suitcase, motioning for Olivia to follow him.

Smiling, she did as he requested, shutting the door behind her and following him into the living room.

“There were people shouting and then there was banging and crashing and I couldn’t sleep,” Noah continued when Rafael set him down on the kitchen counter.

“It seems my new neighbors fight a lot when they aren’t playing their music loudly till all hours of the night,” Olivia told him with a sigh. “They moved in over the weekend and they’ve been quiet all week, except for last night and tonight.”

“I’m tired, Rafa,” Noah said quietly.

“Then I guess you’re going to have to try out the new Lego bedding,” Rafael replied, surprising both mother and son.

“You bought him Lego bedding?” Olivia asked.

Rafael shrugged as he picked up Noah again. “I was kind of hoping you two would be spending more time here, and I wanted Noah to feel at home…”

“I think I need to inspect this Lego bedding,” Olivia said to both Rafael and Noah. “It might be too uncomfortable for a little boy.”

Noah giggled and shook his head. “I don’t think so, Momma! It’s not made of Lego!”

Olivia pretended to think about his answer. “I think I still need to see it, is that okay?”

Noah smiled and nodded.

“Come on, then, _mijo_ , let’s show your mami the new bedding,” Rafael said, pressing a kiss to the side of Noah’s head before walking toward his spare room, which was quickly becoming Noah’s room.

* * *

When she walked into the room, Olivia noticed that new bedding was not the only new thing Rafael had bought. There was a nightlight and a small bookcase with books on it.

“How much, exactly, did you buy?” she asked.

“I may have gone a little overboard,” Rafael admitted as he settled Noah into the bed. “I just wanted Noah to be comfortable here.”

Olivia’s heart burst with love for the man tucking her little boy into bed. “Rafa, this is amazing,” she told him honestly.

“I like this bed,” Noah announced. “But it’d be better with Eddie.”

Olivia laughed, reaching for the backpack that Rafael hadn’t noticed she’d been carrying, and taking out the stuffed elephant. She handed it to her son before turning to her boyfriend.

“Do you want me to put him to bed so you can get back to work?”

Rafael sighed reluctantly. As much as he enjoyed reading to the boy he had begun to think of as his son, he knew he needed to prep some more for this case. McCoy was counting on him to win it and he needed to make sure he went through every detail. Turning to Noah, he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “ _Dulces sueños, mijo_. I’ll read you an extra story each night this weekend, okay?”

Noah nodded. “I love you, Rafa.”

Rafael ran a hand over Noah’s hair. “I love you, too, _mijo_. Be good for your Mami,” he replied before he stood and gave Olivia a quick kiss, and then left the room to go back to his case prep.

“Can we stay here with Rafa forever?” Noah asked as Olivia pulled a book from the nearby bookshelf.

“We’ll have to talk to Rafa about that,” she answered as she took a seat on the bed. “But I would love to. You like it here?”

Noah nodded again, and then bit his lip as he contemplated whether or not he should ask his next question. Noticing her son’s apprehension, Olivia ran a hand through his curls.

“What is it, my sweet boy?” she asked. She never wanted Noah to feel like he couldn’t ask her something.

“Do you think…” He started before beginning again, the words rushing out. “doyouthinkthatRafawouldliketobemydad?”

“I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t catch that. Slow down and ask again.”

Noah sighed, playing with Eddie’s ears as he debated whether or not to repeat his question.

Seeing her son’s nervousness, Olivia was quick to reassure him. “I promise I won’t be mad.”

“Do you think Rafa would like to be my dad?” he asked, speaking softly.

“Is that something you would like?”

Noah nodded. “I love Rafa. Like I love you.”

“We’ll talk to him about it this weekend, okay, sweet boy?”

“But do you think he wants to?” Noah pressed. He needed to know the answer right away.

“I can’t speak for Rafa, but I think it’s something he would like very much. I know he loves you a lot.”

Satisfied with that answer, Noah pointed to the book his mother was holding. “Will you read to me now?”

* * *

After tucking Noah in, Olivia shut the door and walked out to the living room. She smiled when she saw a glass of wine sitting on the coffee table next to Rafael’s scotch.

“Noah asleep?” Rafael asked when she took a seat beside him.

“Yes. He and Eddie found the perfect spot in the bed.”

Rafael chuckled, smiling when he felt Olivia lay her head on his shoulder.

“Can I help?” she asked.

“With the case? No, unfortunately not. But you are helping just by being here.”

“So you’re not mad that I just showed up?”

“No. Never. I like having you and Noah here.”

“Would you mind if I had some groceries delivered here tomorrow? I was in the middle of ordering them when my neighbors’ noise level grew to be too much and I decided to pack bags for Noah and me and come over here.”

“That reminds me, I have something for you,” Rafael said as he stood. “But to answer your question, no, I don’t mind.”

Olivia had just stood to go get her laptop when she felt Rafael place something in her hand. Looking down, she saw a key.

“You’re giving me a key to your apartment?” she asked, not wanting to read more into this than she should.

“Well, I was kind of hoping it could be _our_ apartment,” Rafael admitted. “I was going to wait until this weekend to ask you, but then you asked about having groceries delivered and I just got this picture in my head of us living together, officially, and talking about little things like what groceries to buy that week…”

Olivia cut him off with a kiss before he could continue. “Yes. Noah and I would love to move in with you, _mi amor_. I was really hoping you’d ask soon because I already told my apartment manager that I’m not renewing my lease and I really didn’t want to have to look for a new place when the only place I wanted to be was here with you and our son.”

“ _Our_ son?”

Olivia silently cursed herself for her slip up. She hadn’t meant to ruin the conversation Noah wanted to have with Rafael.

“Livia?” Rafael tried again, watching the different emotions on his love’s face.

Olivia sighed. “I feel like I just ruined the conversation Noah wanted to have with you, but now I owe you an explanation. So, here goes. Noah asked me tonight if I thought you would like to be his dad. It made me realize that that’s what I wanted too. There’s no one else I trust more than you, Rafa. I see the way you love that little boy and I know you’ve been calling him _mijo_ rather than _amigo_ the past few weeks. It feels like we’ve been co-parenting him and I really like that feeling. You, me, and Noah, it just feels _right_.”

Rafael pulled her into his arms, capturing her lips in a kiss. “I would love to be Noah’s dad. I promise not to tell him you said anything to me.”

“Thank you.”

“And for the record? You, me, and Noah, it _does_ feel right.”

Olivia smiled, giving him a hug before reluctantly stepping out of his embrace.

“You need to get back to work so you can get some sleep tonight and I need to order groceries. And a moving van,” she said.

Rafael smiled as he nodded, walking back to the couch to resume his case prep. He already felt more at ease than he had before Olivia and Noah had arrived.

* * *

A couple of hours later, after Olivia ordered groceries and a moving van, and then had gone to bed, Rafael shut the case file he’d been taking notes on and put it back in his briefcase, along with his legal bad and gold pen. He had a couple of things he wanted to go over in the morning, but overall, he felt good about the case now that he’d looked over everything again.

* * *

“Rafa?” Olivia asked sleepily as she felt the covers being lifted.

“ _Sí_ , _mi vida_. _Vuelve a dormir_ ,” he replied, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her tightly to him.

Olivia laced her fingers with his. “Love you.”

Rafael smiled. He’d never tire of hearing those words from her. He’d pined for her for so long and now she was his. “ _También te amo, mi alma_ ,” he said before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Hearing the emotion in Rafael’s voice, Olivia rolled so she could look at him. Into the green eyes she loved so much.

“Is everything okay?” she asked, raising a hand and running her fingers through his hair.

“ _Eres mi mundo_. _Te amo mucho_ ,” he replied. “You’re my best friend. You and Noah make me feel like I can do anything. You could have anyone you wanted, Livia, and you chose _me_.”

Olivia smiled at him, leaning forward to brush her lips with his. “Of course, I did. You’re my best friend. You’re my rock, the first true partner I’ve ever had. You’ve been there, by my side, through everything. I should have told you years ago that I love you.”

“Never hurts to hear it again now,” Rafael told her with a half smile.

“I love you, Rafael Barba. Always and in all ways.”

“I love you, too, Olivia Benson. Always and in all ways.”

Olivia’s smile grew as she snuggled closer to Rafael. “Sleep, _mi amor_.”

Rafael pressed a kiss to her forehead before laying his head back down on the pillow and closing his eyes. He and Olivia were both asleep within minutes, calmed by each other’s presence.

* * *

The following morning, as she and Noah were eating breakfast, Olivia decided to tell him about Rafael wanting them to move in with him. He had already gone to work, so it was just her and Noah.

“Noah, sweet boy,” she began, getting his attention.

“Did I do something wrong?” Noah asked, noticing the worried look on his mother’s face.

“No, sweetheart. It’s just…Rafa and I talked after you went to sleep last night, and he said that he wants us to move in here with him. Is that something you would like?”

Noah grinned and nodded. “Yes! Please, Mom, can we?!”

Olivia returned her son’s grin. “Then it’s a good thing I already told him yes.”

“Can we call him?”

“Not right now, sweet boy. He’s busy at work.”

“Can we send him a message?”

“I suppose so. What do you want to say?”

“I want to send him a picture.”

“A picture of what?”

“I’ll show you.”

* * *

Following her son into what was now officially his soon, Olivia was surprised when he pulled a folder from his backpack and opened it to reveal the “Noah’s Room” sign he’d made at school a few weeks ago. It had been hanging in his room at their now former apartment, above his bed. She hadn’t seen him pack it.

“Can we hang this up?” he asked.

“Sure. Let me go get some tape.”

* * *

Once she returned with the tape, and had hung the sign, Olivia told Noah to sit on the bed with Eddie. Snapping a picture, she sent it to Rafael with a short message.

“Come on, sweet boy, we need to finish getting you ready for school.”

“Are you taking me?”

“I am. I talked to Uncle Fin earlier and told him I would be in a little later because I wanted to take you to school this morning. Is that okay?”

Noah smiled and nodded. “I like when you take me.”

“Me, too.”

* * *

Sitting in his office, Rafael was going through some more details of the case going to trial the next day when his phone buzzed on the desk next to his legal bad. Seeing the message was from Olivia, he quickly opened it. It was a picture of Noah and Eddie sitting on the bed below a sign that said “Noah’s Room” along with a message from Olivia.

_Your son has claimed his room_

Smiling, he saved the picture and quickly tapped out a reply.

**Works for me. There’s extra keys for Noah and Lucy in the top left drawer of my desk. See you both at home.**

* * *

When she walked into Rafael’s home office, Olivia noticed he had a new picture on his desk. It was one of them that Carisi must have snapped when he, Amanda, and her girls had joined her, Rafael, and Noah at the park a few weekends ago. They were sitting on a bench, Rafael’s arm wrapped around her shoulders and her head was turned towards him, each holding a coffee. Rafael’s head was bent towards her, and he looked to be whispering something in her ear that had made her smile. She made a mental note to get herself a copy of that picture before opening the drawer that Rafael had indicated.

* * *

On Friday afternoon, the trial he’d been prepping for had ended earlier than he anticipated, thankfully with a victory for him. Glancing at his watch, he realized it was earlier enough that he could pick Noah up from school. He didn’t want to work anymore this week; he just wanted to spend time with Noah and Olivia. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he quickly dialed Olivia’s number.

“Rafa, can I call you back? I need to go take a statement.” She answered, sounding a bit frantic.

“I was just calling to see if it would be okay for me to pick Noah up from school. I got out of court earlier than I expected,” he quickly explained.

“He’d love that. I’ll text Lucy and let her know.”

“I can do that. Go take the statement. I’ll see you at home. I love you.”

“You’re the best. I love you, too.”

* * *

After he had sent a quick text to Lucy and let Carmen know he was leaving for the day, Rafael made it to Noah’s school just as his class was being let out.

“Noah!” he called.

“RAFA!” Noah yelled excitedly, running toward him.

Scooping the boy up in his arms, Rafael hugged him tightly. “Did you have a good day at school?”

Noah nodded, frowning when he saw one of his teachers walking over.

“I don’t think we’ve met,” the young woman said, extending her hand as she reached them. “I’m Josefina Rodriguez, one of Noah’s teachers.”

Rafael shifted Noah to his hip and then the young woman’s hand. “Rafael Barba.”

Josefina smiled. “It’s nice to finally put a name with a face. Noah talks about you a lot.”

“Rafa is teaching me Spanish,” Noah told her.

“Just a few words here and there,” Rafael explained. “His mom said he’s enrolled in a Spanish class here and he’s heard me speak it with her and my own mother.”

“That explains how he knew some of the colors before I taught them.”

“Miss Rodriguez’s mom is from Cuba like Miss Lucia,” Noah told him.

“ _¿Eres Cubana?_ ” Rafael asked.

“ _Sí, y Mexicana_ ,” Josefina replied with a smile.

“Miss Lucia _es mi madre. Somos Cubanos_.”

Josefina nodded in understanding. Suddenly a lot of the things Noah had been saying made a lot more sense.

“Come on, _mijo_ , let’s get going,” Rafael said to the boy in his arms. “We have to stop and get pizza and ice cream on the way home. Say goodbye to Miss Rodriguez.”

“Bye, Miss Rodriguez,” Noah said to his teacher. “See you Monday.”

“Have a good weekend, Noah,” Josefina replied, smiling as she watched Rafael and Noah walk away chatting with each other.

* * *

When she returned home that night, Olivia saw Noah and Rafael cuddled together on the couch, watching a movie, which the latter had paused when he saw her walk in.

“Mom!” Noah greeted, sliding off Rafael’s lap to hug her tightly.

Returning her son’s hug, Olivia pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “What have you and Rafa been up to?”

“We got pizza _and_ ice cream!”

Looking over at her boyfriend, Olivia raised an eyebrow. He simply shrugged.

“I’m on bedtime duty anyway,” he told her as he stood to greet her with a kiss.

* * *

After she had changed and eaten, Olivia joined her boys on the couch, where Noah was busy looking for another movie to watch. The boy was sitting on Rafael’s lap again, resting his head on the older man’s chest, who looked more content than she’d ever seen him. Curling into Rafael’s side, she placed a hand on her son’s knee, gaining his attention.

“Do you want to ask Rafa your question now?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Noah replied, turning and burying his face in Rafael’s chest, suddenly feeling very unsure.

“Noah, _mijo_ , look at me, please,” Rafael requested.

Noah looked up, his blue eyes meeting Rafael’s green ones.

“You know you can ask me anything, right?” Rafael checked.

Noah nodded. “It’s an important question,” he said.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Noah looked over at his mother for reassurance. When she smiled and nodded at him, he turned back to Rafael.

“Can I say something instead of asking the question?” he wondered.

“Sure,” Rafael answered.

“I want you to be my dad. I want to call you Dad, not Rafa.”

Rafael hugged the little boy tightly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I’d love that.”

Noah smiled, reaching for his mother so he could hug both her and Rafael.

* * *

Later that night, after the movie and putting Noah to bed, Rafael joined his girlfriend in their bed.

“I see you’ve moved quite a bit of your stuff already,” he teased.

“Yes. You’re stuck with me and the kid now,” Olivia replied with a grin.

“I thought he was _our son_?”

“I like the sound of that better.”

“Me, too. I don’t know if I’d gotten through these past couple of weeks without you two.”

“We aren’t too distracting?”

Rafael smiled and shook his head. “No. The opposite, actually. I feel better when you’re both nearby.”

“Me, too.”

Olivia moved closer, resting her head on Rafael’s shoulder and laying an arm over his waist.

“ _Te amo,_ ” she whispered. “ _Siempre_.”

“ _También te amo_ ,” Rafael replied, tipping her face up for a kiss. “ _Siempre y en todos los sentidos_.”


End file.
